The Darkness Before Midnight
by n.ightmare the f.allen
Summary: Girl named Lishe is kidnapped by Ari,aka the terrorist for ye non addicted fans, and held for ransome, then forced to help Ari and his terrorist gang set a trap for Gibbs. Post Twilight, romance between Lishe and someone else, but not between NCIS peeps.
1. The Capture

Disclaimer: I only own Lishe.

She ran, she ran for her very life. Ari was right behind her, a sneer on his face as he ran to catch her.

"You can't get away from me, Lishe!" he called, almost mockingly. She kept running, the hood of her white sweater slipping off her head to reveal jet black hair and a deep tan complexion. She was half Arabic, and that is why she ran. Ari wanted her, for the things she had done, the lives she had saved, the destruction she had prevented. She ran now for what little of her life she still had. But as she ran, Ari pulled out a silenced pistol and fired two shots at her. The first one went wide; the second grazed her left leg. She fell hard on her side, grasping her leg. Ari walked up behind her, still smirking.

"You foolish girl, there is no escaping." He said, right before he hit her hard over the back of her head with the end of his gun. She slumped on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

She awoke in a dark cell, hands handcuffed behind her back. She looked around wildly, struggling against her chains. After a moment she stopped, knowing there was no escaping this time. She looked up as the door opened. It was Ari, and he was carrying a pistol. He walked forward, pulled up a chair from the shadows ear the door, and sat down, taking out his pistol and cleaning it. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. At long last, Ari looked up at her briefly and started talking.

"You've caused a lot of trouble, haven't you?" he asked in a way that sounded like he was talking to a dog or very small child instead of a fifteen year old girl. She didn't answer. He looked back at his pistol and continued cleaning it.

"Well, now you will serve another purpose." he said, lifting the gun up to the light to see if it was clean. Lishe stared stubbornly at the wall, not speaking.

"In fact," Ari continued, "if you follow the plan like a good little girl we might not have to kill you." She looked up, staring at him for a moment before looking back at the wall.

"I'm not going to help you hurt any more people. I heard what you did to that NCIS agent." Ari laughed cruelly.

"You don't have a choice. You're helping us whether or not you like it, or you can die." Lishe glared at the wall and her eyes narrowed.

"I'd rather die thanks." She muttered bitterly. Ari shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said, pulling out a bullet from his pocket. Lishe took a breath to calm herself a little. But Ari didn't load his pistol. He just looked at the bullet before putting it back in his pocket and leaving the room. Lishe bowed her head after he closed the door, black hair falling around her shoulders.

"How did this happen?" she whispered to herself, before closing her eyes and lapsed out of consciousness.

* * *

One thousand miles away, NCIS Agent Gibbs jerked awake.

* * *

Author's Notes: I had this wierd dream that Kate lived, I might start a story of that next...how was this one? Reveiw! Tell me what to change.


	2. The Phone Call

Disclaimer: Still don't own NCIS. If I did, do you think Ari would still be alive?

Gibbs looked around groggily at his desk, empty coffee cup, and the computer still running a search on Ari's whereabouts. He realized with a jolt what day it was. It was the one month anniversary of the death of NCIS Agent Caitlin Todd, his co-worker and friend. He jerked his head around in time to see Tony walk in; apparently he wasn't the only one who had remembered the date. Tony's face was ashen and pale, and he wasn't smiling. Gibbs got up and tossed his coffee into the nearest garbage before taking the fresh one Tony handed him.

"Did you sleep at all?" Tony asked dully. Gibbs shook his head.

"Nope. You?"

"Of course not. I couldn't stop thinking about…today." Tony replied, his voice shaking slightly. He turned away and sat down quickly at his desk, burying himself in some paperwork. Gibbs sipped his coffee and stared out the window. His eyes narrowed as he thought about where Ari might be just then. A cough behind him made him turn. Abby, the lab technician was standing behind him in her Gothic best. Her hair, usually in pigtails, was long, and she had dyed some of it blue. Her wrist glittered with silver bracelets and she had traded her spiky dog collar for a silver and diamond choker. She was dressed completely in black leather, with fishnet sleeves and high heeled boots. A small black vintage handbag swung from one arm.

"I'm here," she said quietly. Gibbs nodded and sat back down at his desk. Abby prowled around nervously and jumped whenever Gibbs hit the "Enter" button on his keyboard especially hard. At long last two people walked in the door, wearing suits and ties.

"Sorry we're late, the traffic was awful. It reminds me of the time I was stuck in London…" The elderly British man began. Everyone gave him reproachful looks and he fell silent. The other man, Timothy McGee, smiled apologetically at Abby and glanced at his watch.

"We should go." Gibbs nodded and began to get up, but just then his phone rang. He picked it up angrily.

"What?" he snapped. The voice on the other end was terribly familiar.

"Agent Gibbs, I had hoped I had not missed you." Gibbs paled very sharply and motioned for Tony to start tracing the call. Tony instantly leapt to action while the others exchanged horrified looks; they knew what that meant.

"Damn you, Ari! Next time we meet, you're dying." Gibbs growled. Ari laughed.

"On the contrary, I think it is _you_ who should watch your back. And your friends' backs as well." Gibbs glanced very quickly at the people gathered around him, but then continued glaring out the window.

"What do you want?"

"A direct question deserves a direct answer. I want you dead."

"Really? What a surprise."

"Indeed. Last time it was a surprise, wasn't it? You didn't see her death coming, did you?" Gibbs gripped the phone very tightly.

"You bastard." Ari sighed on the other end.

"I see you are still angry with me."

"I'll be _angry with you_ until I put you in an early grave," Gibbs retorted through clenched teeth. Ari chuckled darkly.

"Well, I'm thinking otherwise. I have a hostage this time. A girl, named Lishe. She's only about fifteen…how awful if you had her blood on your hands…"

"What do you want a hostage for?"

"Just meet me outside town, at the old factory. Tomorrow, at midnight. Come alone."

"Yeah right. I'm not falling for that shit."

"Fine, you can bring two agents. I'll bring two of my men, so we're even. Good bye." The line went dead. Gibbs slammed the receiver down and looked at Tony.

"Where is he?"

"I didn't have time boss, the number was really hard to trace." Gibbs swore loudly. Ducky, the British doctor, sat down slowly in a chair.

"What did he want?" muttered Tony angrily. Gibbs quickly explained what had happened. Abby was so pale that she looked even more Gothic than usual. McGee was pacing nervously.

"What do we do?"

* * *

Lishe opened her eyes as the door of her cell opened. A teen, not much older than her, walked in and hastily unlocked her handcuffs. She aimed a hard punch to the side of his head, but he dodged.

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you." He said calmly. Lishe glared at him but didn't sit back down.

"What do you want?" she snapped. He didn't answer, but handed her a sandwich. She eyed it suspiciously before snatching it from his hand. She hadn't eaten for two days. He sat down in a corner and watched her eat. She kept shooting him looks, but did not speak. She noticed he was rather tall, obviously Arabic, with very dark hair and eyes.

"What's your name?" she asked coolly.

"Ali, what's yours?" She stared at him.

"Umm…Lishe…" He laughed slightly at the way she was staring at him, then shook her hand.

"Good to meet you."

"How'd a kid your age end up working for Ari?" she asked suspiciously. He didn't answer.

"Would you like anything else?" She shook her head.

"No. Why are you here?"

"The same reason you are," he replied tartly.

"I doubt that." Lishe snapped. She doubted very much if Ari had murdered Ali's parents, chased him all over the country, and kidnapped him to be used as a hostage.

* * *

A/N Ah crap chapter I'm sorry! Very very very bad. My muse is sorta tired. Maybe I should try my hand at something else for a few days...


End file.
